


The Girl Who Cried Wolf

by mexmaistrash



Series: Cold Thoughts and A Little Bit of Snow [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Other, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexmaistrash/pseuds/mexmaistrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna never knew why Elsa and her had to go to the cabin near the woods every full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Cried Wolf

"Elsa! Elsa! What's going on? Open up this door in this instant!"

"It's alright, Anna! Go back to sleep!"

"No! This is NOT 'alright'! What is going on inside that room!"

Anna did her best to keep her voice from shaking as she pounded on her older sister's door. She wondered if she looked silly as she stood in the middle of the hall at an god-awful hour of the night. She wasn't a light-sleeper, but woke up abruptly after  some scratching and growling came from the hall. Upon gathering some courage and having a prep talk with herself, Anna left her bedroom. She thought that maybe Elsa had accidentally left the back door open and a rabid stray dog had gotten inside. Her relief turned into abrupt confusion when she found out the growling had its source behind her sibling's door.

A horrible panic had settled inside herself and she had started pounding on the door like a maniac. Anna called out to her sister over and over again and, to her dismay she kept being brushed away without any explanation. And she was beginning to grow terrified of the state of the situation. If she paid close attention, she could hear mutterings such as "this was too soon" and "hold it back, don't let it out".

Anna's hands shook as she fumbled with the doorknob and stopped when she felt someone hold it in place. Not being able to take it anymore, the redhead called out "I'm getting in one way or another!"

She took one, two, three steps back and braced herself, ready to smash her body into the door in an attempt to open it. Her determination started to fade as she heard the panicked shuffling from behind the door. Anna stood her ground and charged forward. Her shoulder connected with hard wood and made her wince; she tried another couple of times until she felt a bruise starting to form. The lock would certainly not budge and so wouldn't Elsa. She pressed one ear to the cool surface of the door and couldn't hear a thing for a full minute or so. She lifted her knuckles and knocked once again.

_Knock, knock knock-knock, knock._

This time though, instead of sending her off. Instead of throwing a shoe at the door. Instead of a door opening and Elsa hitting her with a pillow...a growl crawled under the door and under her skin. The sound rung inside her skull until she noticed she had retreated into the wall opposite the white door.

Then, a roar seemed to make the small house shake on its foundations. A wild and frenzied "Go away, Anna" that made her legs lose their bones and sent her sliding down the  wall. She caught her lower lip between her teeth to stop its quivering. With her heart pounding and eyes wide open, she wondered what kind of devil had possessed her sister and leave her with this. _That is if devils exist. Do they though? Do I have to exorcise Elsa now? Should have paid more attention to Latin then..._

Anna shook her head to clear it from silly thoughts and focus on the task at hand.

_Okay, okay, so...she has a pet now? No, pets don't sound like your elder sister...Elder sisters that sound like they want to eat you...or tear you apart..._

A shiver traveled down her spine and she had to dig her nails into her palms to stop her brain from losing the train of thought. Images of monsters and beasts clouded her mind and she couldn't help but let out a small whimper. _Shouldn't have agreed on that horror-movie marathon with Kris..._

The moonlight poured in from the window at the end of the hall, a branch from the tree outside tapping away on the glass as the seconds went by. The silence that surrounded her was so thick Anna thought maybe someone would spring up and shush her as soon as she opened her mouth. She didn't know how long she sat there. Crazy theories crossed her mind as she tried to calm her 100-miles-per-hour heartbeat. Anna could only stare at the pale as snow door, trying to understand what was going on.

A whine, as that of a kicked dog, slipped from under the door, and Anna held her breath.

Then, a soft 'click' signaled her that the door was finally unlocked.

"Anna?"

She felt a mixture of surprise and pity when she heard Elsa call out her name in a hoarse voice. The redhead swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up carefully. Another whimper, this time she was sure that it had come from Elsa. It sounded less...animalistic. More human-like hurt than that of a hurting animal. Just thinking about it made the hair on the back of Anna's neck stand on end.

She took cautious steps to her sister's door and jumped back just as she was in the doorknob's reach. Elsa had hurtled back inside the darkness of her room in a rather harsh way. Leaving the door open in her attempt to hide away.

The door swayed back and forth. It opened a couple of inches, letting Anna peek inside beside deciding it was safe to enter. The door creaked in protest as she opened it wide and let some moonlight in. Everywhere she turned to look at was a mess. Anna knew Elsa was the cleanest person in the world and couldn't believe what her eyes saw.

The covers on the bed were muddy and in shreds. The vanity opposite the bed had claw marks all over itself and the mirror had a web of cracks sprouting from the center. The curtains seemed to have been drawn shut hastily and had almost come off the window. The whole room looked as if didn't belong in their small country house, let alone to Elsa.

The worst thing was the smell. Anna had no arguments to hold against Elsa, sometimes her own room would smell like a lion had slept there, but this was ridiculous. The smell of dog flooded her nostrils and made her feel dizzy. It seemed to emanate from everywhere in the room, and the rug didn't help with all that fur stuck to--

Fur?

Anna looked about the dark room, forcing her eyes to try and find something in the dark. Now that she got past the initial shock of entering the place, she knew she wasn't alone in there. She grasped her hands together and took her first steps into the darkness.

It had not even been a couple of steps when the door shut behind her. It didn't give her time to shriek and something, or someone, dashed next to her, jumped over the bed and stayed on the other side. Anna herself dropped to the floor and stayed on her side of the bed, clutching her hands to her chest. What in the name of chocolate was that?

The redhead took deep silent breaths to calm herself. She rested her back on the side of the mattress and sorted out what she would do first. The...thing that had brushed past her...could that have been...?

No. Impossible. Completely and utterly...

"Anna?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wishing this was a bad dream she would soon wake up from.

"I-I didn't mean to scare you...I'm sorry."

That was, with no doubt and argument, her sister. Her sister who was at the other side of the bed. Exactly where that _thing_ had jumped to hide itself.

The problem? Said _thing_ had a strong probability of being her sister. Nonetheless, Anna gave it a shot.

"E-Elsa?"

No answer.

"Is anyone else with you?"

Three moments passed.

"It's just you and me in this room, sis."

Anna couldn't help to let out an incredulous, bitter chuckle. She thought that if there ever was a contest for best prank, this would win. If it was a prank, that is.

"Elsa, I'm scared, what is going on?" She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands and hunched forward. Waiting for something, anything, to make her understand.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"Try me."

And that was all it took for a weight to shift the bed. For Anna's breathing to stop short and make her shut her eyes. For a strange sensation to creep up her neck. Realization struck when Anna understood said feeling was of someone's breathing brushing her scalp. She could feel a presence behind her, hesitation in every movement they took. But they also seemed gentle about the whole thing. An air of security and comfort wrapped itself around the room in the least expected of times.

That was, with no doubt in her mind saying so, what Elsa felt like.

Anna straightened up and turned her head, eyes prying themselves open, not knowing what she had expected.

"Please...don't scream."

It had been a hard thing to do, trying not to scream and back off, but Anna didn't feel...scared. Not in that way, at least. She had been scared of not knowing what was happening and now that she did...it was a true relief.

Pale blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and pale skin didn't meet Anna. A face she knew so well. No, this was a much more different face. Something she would not be able to tell it was Elsa, if it wasn't for that kind and loving look in her eyes.

What Anna found herself staring at was what she in other circumstances would label as a beast. Throwing in a couple of elf-like ears, that is. Blonde fur as thick as the rug itself adorned Elsa's face, her nose scrunched up into that of a dog's. Anna could make out a couple of fangs as her sister tried not to grin sheepishly at her from her spot on the bed. She could now see why the poor bed was in such a state. Elsa's nails were sharp and black as coal. And she couldn't forget the tail, which was probably what was swishing behind Elsa.

But over all that, she couldn't help but stare at her pale eyes; eyes that almost looked like silver. Either way, they still held all the love her sister had for her. Anna wouldn't have believed it was her sister if it had not been for that simple fact.

The elder girl's ears twitched-- _what in the name of_ \--and she ducked her head, burying it in her arms. Anna's shoulders slumped as she snapped back at the matter in hand.

"Elsa?"

One more time, no response.

"What are you?" Anna whispered, hoping that wasn't an offending question. She had not expected the answer to be so frank, though.

"I'm a _monster_. An ugly, reckless _mutt_."

The tone she used made Anna frown in disapproval. She had always thought high of her sister, never a bad thing about her, not even when everyone preferred her over Anna. But hearing that self-deprecating tone...she would not allow it. Not in a million years.

Taking a deep breath, Anna lifted herself from the floor and sat next up to where Elsa laid on the bed. The tail the protruded from the back of her pants amused Anna. It was fluffy and suited her sister. Though it looked miserable as it curled around Elsa's leg. She looked down at the blonde and rested her head in one hand.

_Now...how do you comfort your beast-sister?_

She reached out slowly with her hand and caressed Elsa's head. The reaction was immediate. Elsa's tail sprung to life and waved in mid-air. Anna had to swallow back the laughter that dared bubble up in her chest. After all, what was Elsa but a big pup-person?

Anna smiled just as her sister turned her head up to look at her. Her eyes were wet and she tried to hide her nose-snout between her arms. The redhead made the elder girl sit up, earning a curious look from the latter as they did so. They were a strange sight, indeed. If one dared to look inside that small country house, the one almost next to the forest, they would meet a girl and her sister. Though most would have said it was a monster.

Elsa looked away and clenched her hands, hiding her black nails as best as she could. She wouldn't, couldn't, let her sister look at her any longer. Not like this, a beast that had taken the place of her sister.

"Will you now care to explain what happened to you?" Anna asked softly, reaching out for one of Elsa's hands. She felt her heart drop when Elsa crossed her arms hastily and hunched over herself. _This is going to be more difficult than what I thought..._

They passed a couple of minutes in silence before Elsa sighed and dared to turn her head to look at Anna. The redhead waited for her to speak up, needing an explanation or else she would explode from inside-out.

"Remember...after Mama and Papa..."

Of course she did. Anna nodded. Elsa did too.

"Well...I took you to the forest, right? We needed some time to take our minds off...stuff. But it had been fun.

"You were asleep. Of course you were, I wouldn't let you go out into the woods with me at night. You would have whined if you had find out that. But you were asleep. And I left the tent. And forgot the stupid shotgun.

"I wandered about...gazed at the stars, found a lake...little pleasures, Freckles."

Anna smiled. She loved that nickname.

"And then there was that wolf. Me, in the woods, with a rabid wolf and without something to defend myself. Seems the universe had a grudge against me in that moment."

Anna furrowed her brow in confusion. This was turning into something out of a horror story, the ones you tell around campfires with s'mores.

Elsa gulped and her frame shook.

"It lunged. I covered my face and then...he bit me. And then  left. Just. Like. _That_."

Anna could swear that, never in her life, had she seen a more terrified face than that of her sister in that moment. She shivered at the image of an animal lunging at her. She even winced when she thought about the horrible jaw, dripping with drool and maybe even blood, clamping down on her arm. That time, she did reach out for Elsa's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I was in shock. Couldn't even move. And then, somehow, I got back. And I was all right. I thought maybe I had been hallucinating or something and brushed it off. Until the full moon came."

Anna brought the pieces together and it could only make sense in a madman's mind. Wolf. Fur. Moon. Claws. Though it would explain why Elsa smelled that much.

Still, Anna couldn't quite process all the information that Elsa told her. But if she thought hard about it...it made complete sense.

Elsa had somehow kept it a secret from Anna. For almost four years now. How is it she had done it?

"That's why we come once a month here. Ever thought about it? It's always on the full moon. And we have the woods next to us. I thought you would figure it out yourself one day. But not like this..." Elsa hung her head and kept her eyes downcast in shame.

She then was greeted by teal eyes as Anna made an attempt to bring Elsa's face out of the dark. She was even surprised when Anna pulled her into a tight hug without a second to waste. And, finally, felt confused when her younger sister knocked the back of her head.

" _Ow_! What was that for?" Elsa asked in indignation.

Anna scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue. "For being a stinker! Seriously? Hide all of this? How long were you going to keep it up, Els?" The redhead girl crossed her arms over her chest, awaiting an answer. Elsa gave her a loop-sided grin and shrugged, unable to some up with a proper answer.

Anna blew out her cheeks and looked out the window, noticing just now that dawn was making its way into the sky. She took a sideway glance at her sister, whose face was difficult to read. She wanted to say so many things to her in that moment. Words of encouragement that died in her lips when she was about to say them out loud.

"It'll be all right, won't it?"

_More than all right, Elsa. We'll be alright. You'll be alright. I won't tell anyone, I swear. Why would I, anyway? It's not as if I would be a fool enough to--okay maybe you should keep an eye on me for that. Still, it won't change things. You're still my sister--_

We only have each other, don't we?" she grinned and hugged her big sister again, only retreating covering her nose when the smell was too much to bear.

"You need a bath, though! Ever heard about dog shampoo?"

"Hey! I don't smell _that_ bad!"

" _Do, too_!"

" _Do not_! Come back here, Freckles!"

**Author's Note:**

> Another old piece. Fight me for werewolf!Elsa, though. I love the idea to bits.


End file.
